Making Magic
by ouatevilregal8
Summary: She was separated from the group in Neverland; he found a way there to find his son taken by the shadow. It seemed that the fates wished for them to find one another. Something, they feel, is bringing them together. Something strong is surging inside of them. Something they can't seem to ignore any longer. (Rated M for smut) Regina/Robin Hood Outlaw Queen


**Author's Note: Hey Oncer's! So this is my first OutlawQueen fic. Smutty and fluffy oneshot. I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time, nor any of the characters affiliated with the show. Thank you!**

* * *

_She just kept running, running, running through leaves and vines, sweat glistening on her face and no light leading her way. She needed to find him; she needed to stop Pan and find her son. She had been so close to him, so close to getting her baby back._

_"Henry!" She yelled out in the dark jungle. _

_As she ran, she felt as if she was going nowhere. The leaves and the trees and the strange sounds were never ending. She was simply running in circles. She could feel her chest heaving as her breath shortened. She couldn't run for much longer but she was so determined to find him. _

_She glanced over and noticed that she had passed the same large boulder she had seen only moments before. She wasn't going anywhere. Finally stopping, her breath almost gone, she yelled out again, "Henry!" Then suddenly she felt herself falling and all going black._

Regina jolted up instantly, sweating and breathing heavily as she awoke from a dream. She looked over noticing that she had kicked off her blanket in the midst of it. She shook her head, trying to forget the terrifying thoughts that arose in her mind.

Still in a haze and confused of what was real and what was not, she listened to the sound of what seemed to be a calming music and the crackling of a fire. Regina glanced over and noticed him; he sat by the light playing a small pan flute. The music was beautiful, soothing; it managed to calm her fears quickly, though her nerves seemed to never go away.

As she stood up from her small shelter, she was able to get a better view of him. His dark hair fell slightly in front of his face while his head was bowed down. It created a pleasant silhouette in the light of the flames. She stepped closer, listening to the melody, but soon startled him by stepping on a twig, making a sudden noise. She looked into his misty grey-colored eyes with some nervousness as he ceased playing and stared up at her. She felt frozen for a moment, slightly awkward in the silence as she stood there just looking at him. She wasn't sure what to say; the nightmare seemed to still be ingrained in her mind.

He tilted his head to get a better view of her through the orange flames. "Everything alright?" He asked her in that deep accented voice.

She shook her head, snapping out of her daze. She answered him, "Uh… ye- yes. I'm fine," she nodded her head. "Just couldn't sleep."

He placed his pan flute into a pouch connected to his belt. "I'm sorry if I woke you," he apologized to her with concern.

"Oh, no," she shook her head. "It was actually quite calming." She smiled at him.

The man looked at her curiously. With a sincere grin, he gestured for her to sit beside him. As she complied, he watched her through the bright lighting. Her short dark hair was slightly mangled from her tossing and turning in her sleep, her dark brown orbs seemed to glow with the yellow and orange that emanated from the flames and her red lips seemed to glisten especially in the smile she held.

He noticed that she seemed to be pale in the light. Sweat rested on her brow. Pulling out a small handkerchief from his pocket, he looked to her. "May I?" He asked kindly. As a small, modest grin appeared on her lips, he took it as a sign of approval. He reached forward and began to gently dabble at the droplets on her forehead and brow. "You don't look well," he said to her in a deep whisper.

"I've been having nightmares. I don't think I've had a restful night since we've been in Neverland." She closed her eyes and felt his sweet touch on her face. She breathed slowly and allowed her exhales to calm her.

He replied, "I know you are worried, but we _will_ find them. I assure you, we will." He took his hand away from her face and used the other to tuck strands of her hair behind her ear. A she opened her eyes he noticed how the flames created a shadow on one side of her.

"I know," she glanced down at the hand resting upon his lap. She couldn't help staring at it, the lion tattoo on his right wrist. She would have never wondered that, throughout this journey to save her son, she would separate from the group and run into a man in search of his son as well, a man who so happened to be that very man from her past, the man whom she was meant to be with.

They had been journeying together for what seemed like weeks. She had noticed the tattoo only days after meeting, but she couldn't bring herself to tell him about that night and about what the fates seemed to have in store for them. If it was meant to be, she believed that it would play out naturally. But with both of them so bent on finding their sons, there was no time to connect or even hope that it was possible.

He reached up again with the handkerchief and began to wipe her face once more. The sweat was gone, but the feeling, the touch was so mesmerizing she didn't care. She felt as he slowly brushed the cloth over her deep red lips. She opened her eyes and looked at him, as his thumb seemed to linger there. He moved his hand to her cheek, no longer wiping her face but caressing it tenderly.

"What are you doing?" She asked in a gentle whisper at the feel of his hand upon her cheek and his warm breath getting closer to her face.

He smiled at her, "I'm not sure exactly." His eyes glanced down at her lips and then back into the dark brown innocence she seemed to possess. "May I?" He asked her just as he had asked before but this time with a quiet, seductive whisper. His hand still gently touching her cheek, he watched her head simply nodded once. Leaning in, he felt her place warm hand to his chest. Her fingers took hold of his dark vest as their lips were separated only an inch apart. Finally their lips lock perfectly in a delicate and tender kiss. He could taste a sweetness on her lips. They were soft and delicate.

Within three small seconds the couple felt a sudden spark zap their lips and cause them to back away and gasp for a breath. Their eyes instantly connected as they sat in the light silently. "Did you feel that?" She asked with a smirk.

"What was it exactly?" He continued to look into her eyes concerned.

She leaned in again, her expression like a joyful child. Her eyes widened as she answered in a light-hearted whisper, "I have no idea. But..._" _she hesitated for a moment, "I'd like to try it again."

She suddenly allowed their lips to connect again, this time her hand slid up his collar and travelled round his neck as she scooted closer to his body. As she moved toward him, he placed a hand to her waist and allowed the other to hold him up where he sat. As they allowed their tongues to dance, the small shocks began to turn into a tingling sensation upon their lips.

Hood opened his eyes and stared at the woman before him. He had never felt this before. Yes he felt sparks with his first love, but this was something different, something new he wished to explore. He continued to feel the tingling in their lips as it began to surge throughout his body. He could feel their connection growing stronger as he lifted her to her feet and wrapped his strong arms around her fragile waist. He held her close, their bodies pressed firmly together. He felt as her hands began to explore his chest and his abs underneath his clothing.

Once her arms settled around his neck again, he quickly lifted her up. He felt her hands caressing his cheeks and moving through his hair. Their lips never parted as she wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her over to the small dark shelter only lit by the diminishing flames from the fire and brightness of the moonlight. He gently set her onto the ground, removed his cape and placed it beneath her head as a pillow. He moved above her and kissed her fervently again. A sigh escaped from her mouth in the midst of their locked lips. As the passion increased, so did the tingling and the sparks.

Regina didn't hesitate unbuttoning her jacket and her maroon blouse. As she threw both items of clothing aside, she suddenly felt a cold chill on her bare skin. He knelt up to discard his vest and shirt. Regina followed his movements. She sat up and began to explore his heated skin with her tender and delicate hands. She kissed his abdomen; he could feel the slight flicks of her tongue creating warmth throughout his body, and as she moved lower he could feel the static shocks from her lips. The movements of her hands made his muscles cringe and his parts harden. She didn't hesitate to undo his pants and release him from the tightening prison.

His fingers combed through her hair as the tingles and the shocks increased, but by now they barely felt anything as their passion was taking over. They weren't sure what it was that was drawing them together, but it was something, something strong. Even if they wished to fight it, they couldn't. But now they didn't want to fight this, whatever _this_ was that was connecting them physically and emotionally. The sudden spark from that first kiss created a sudden fire of passion and desire for one another. And they needed to feel that again.

Regina began to pull him back toward her as she lay on the ground. His hands unbuttoned her pants as she removed her black-laced bra. He glanced at her for a moment, completely naked, completely vulnerable to him. She was a strong woman, rarely vulnerable in front of anyone. But here, he saw her. Before anything else he leaned over and placed a deep kiss to her lips.

Separating, he rested his forehead upon hers and whispered, "Thank you."

"For what?" She opened her eyes and cupped her hands on his face.

He looked into her shimmering eyes and smiled, "For allowing me to _see_ you. To _truly_ see you."

Regina, almost in tears, just gave a breathless laugh and pulled him into another passion filled kiss. Hood allowed his body to relax on top of hers. As their waists met, he felt the desirable wetness between her thighs; she could feel his vein pulsating on her skin. His lips began to travel throughout her body moving from her ear, down her neck and to her chest leaving sweet and gentle nibbles as he ventured lower to her breasts.

As his tongue swirled slowly round her hardening nipple, she began to feel the tingling in her abdomen increasing substantially. She allowed quiet, deep moans to escape her lips as he took her right breast in entirely. She laced her hands through his dark hair as he moved his attention to the left breast. The surging feeling throughout her body began to emanate a weak static pulse at her fingertips.

Tracing his kisses back to her lips, Hood slid his hand down the side of her waist, to her thigh and positioned himself at her entrance. He looked at her; he stared deep into her eyes as he slowly allowed the cusp of his member to enter her. Her mouth agape, he listened to her sigh as he gently and very steadily thrust himself entirely inside of her, her hot breath blowing into his face. He thrusts were neither rushed nor painful for her. As they kissed, he moved deeper completely filling her and provoking her to moan pleasurably against his lips.

Regina's hand dug into the blanket beneath their pulsating bodies. As the tingling increased, she placed her hand upon his, which was on the ground holding him up. She put her other to his cheek suddenly creating a massive escalation of what she believed to be magic that was running through her body.

She could feel him throbbing within her as he continued to move slowly in and out. They couldn't just feel the pressure increasing in themselves but within each other. The electric feeling in her hands began to grow as her urge to release was becoming unbearable. He could feel it too, that power that they were creating inside of each other just seemed to be building as his thrusts increased.

Lips and tongues danced again. Regina's hands caressed his cheek and slid down his sweating body to his chest. Her fingers combs through the dark hair tangled upon his bosom. She listened carefully to his breaths as they moved; he exhaled with every thrust inside of her. She could feel his heart beating rapidly in time with her own, and he in turn could feel the static from her fingers racing into his blood.

Regina closed her eyes and allowed her head to fall to the right. She felt the sensation increasing, she felt the sweat from their bodies colliding, she listened to the rhythmic breath and could feel her wet juices leaking out of her as he continued to push inside. His pace increased causing her to sigh quietly and open her eyes. There she saw it. His right arm, right beside her head, the lion tattoo clearly in front of her. She brought her left hand to his wrist, brushed her thumb over the dark ink and watched as it suddenly began to glow from the magic in her fingertips. He was the one, her soul mate. Looking back into his grey-blue gaze, she finally realized it. _They_ were making the magic that was surging through their bodies. It wasn't just _her _magic or the powers of Neverland; it was _their_ connection.

As their eyes met, they suddenly felt the release. Regina arched her back and thrust her hips into his. Her eyes widened and mouth fell open she felt as if she was peering directly into his soul. Feeling her tighten around him, he spilled inside of her with a final thrust and a kiss that suddenly created another shock to their lips, a flash of light and a surge of wind so powerful that it put out the fire. They both opened their eyes and Hood rested his forehead upon hers. As all went silent, they smiled at one another.

Hood rolled onto his back and pulled Regina into him. She curled her fingers upon his chest and rested her head on his shoulder. He stared down at how the light from the moon made the sweat upon her glisten. It was beautiful, real. It made him smile to see her like this compared to the frantic and tough woman he had met some time ago. There was something about her in this moment that remind him of his late wife. Her smile seemed radiant and her eyes were filled with hope. Perhaps that's what it was.

She glanced down and took a hold of his right wrist, tracing the image of the lion with her finger. "Do you believe in soul mates?" She asked him deeply as she stared up at him.

"I believe there are those who are chosen for you through fate and those who you choose," he answered as he stroked his fingers threw her hair.

"Do you believe that you can choose the one you're chosen for?"

"It's possible," he smiled down at her. "Why?"

"Because I think I have." Regina smiled as she caressed his face tenderly and placed a kiss to his lips.

"What makes you so certain?" He asked in a playful tone.

She rested her head on his shoulder again, closed her eyes and smiled as he reached over and covered them with the blanket. She answered, "Because… true love is _magic_. And I felt it."

"Felt what?" He laughed.

"We _made_ magic."

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you thought! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
